


A Heart To Love

by NicNack4U



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blanket Permission, Chains, Complete, Credit for the prompt goes to Modern-Typewriter on Tumblr, Defiantly Submissive Danny Fenton, Enemies, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, One-Sided Relationship, Pompous Pep, Rejection, Revenge, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Season 3 AU. Vlad has moved on from his feelings for Maddie. Problem is, he's fallen for another Fenton. Another Fenton who was much younger than he and just so happened to be the very one who saw him as nothing more than an archenemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Credit for the prompt goes to modern-typewriter from Tumblr. I hope they don't mind that I borrowed their prompt and had fun with it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   💚💛      **A Heart To Love**   💚💛

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Isn't that what people do?" Vlad asked softly. "Learn to love each other? Could you not learn to love me? You - you who seem to have such a heart to love the world and everything in it?"

 

Danny turned his gaze away, jaw clenched, pity and anger tugging at him in equal measure. 

 

"I would not be unkind to you," Vlad persisted. Cupping the younger halfa's face, thumbs stroking Danny's jaw. "I would never."

 

"Kidnapping people is unkind."

 

Vlad's grip tightened. "Making people fall in love with you, and refusing to love them back is unkind."

 

Oh, Hell no. Danny knocked Vlad's hands away, expression ablaze with rage that the older halfa even dared say that. His heart slammed, anger overtaking pity, teeth bared in a snarl. 

 

"I will never love you. Never."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad kidnaps Danny again and puts him in chains, making the younger halfa kneel before him.

 

 

 

 

"This isn't the way to make people love you."

 

"Love?" Vlad laughed at that, fondly even, as he looked down at the hero kneeling before him, heat in his eyes. "My sweet thing, this isn't about  _love_." 

 


End file.
